


enamorado de la moda juvenil

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c., Royalty RPF, Spanish Royalty RPF
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jock!Pedro, Prep!Letizia, Teacher-Student Relationship, desde luego better que tirarse 10 años en una relación con un ped0filo, espero que no me denuncien por esto, letizia ortiz deserved better, pedro sánchez es un fuckboy y este fic es pa demostrarlo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: madrid, 1990. todas las historias tienen un comienzo.
Relationships: Pedro Sánchez/Letizia Ortiz
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. te asfixiaré con mis medias de ballet

**Author's Note:**

> historia originalmente subida a [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/211575572-enamorado-de-la-moda-juvenil). inspirada en [este reportaje](https://www.elespanol.com/reportajes/20190223/letizia-pedro-sanchez-gotas-ascenso-ambicion-resistentes/378213253_0.html), [este post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7JBY55KaFo/) y [este tuit](url).

Leti llevaba viviendo dos años en Madrid, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a la ciudad. Echaba de menos Oviedo, echaba de menos Asturias, echaba de menos a su _güela_ Menchu, a su amigas, sus clases de ballet y las excursiones al monte con sus hermanas. Echaba de menos la infancia idílica que había pasado acunada por las montañas y el mar Cantábrico. En comparación, Madrid era un monstruo inmenso hecho de hormigón y humo, y Leti sentía que vivía en su estómago. Sentía que la estaban digiriendo.

Aquella tarde de enero de 1990 la sensación de ser masticada era mayor que nunca. Tenía los pies fríos, le dolía la cabeza y se le mezclaban en la cabeza las fórmulas matemáticas que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, sudando frío, con los ojos como platos y una especie de instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba al oído HUYE. Leti quería escapar. Leti llevaba años soñando con escapar. Pero allí estaba, sentada con la espalda recta, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para que no se le cerraran los ojos. Sentía que se asfixiaba con el ambiente viciado del aula. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba respirar.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana por inercia. Su subconsciente buscaba una salida de aquella prisión, una manera de huir. Desde allí podía ver parte del patio del recreo, el campo de fútbol y la cancha de baloncesto al aire libre. El viento arrastraba las hojas secas por el suelo pintado, arremolinándose en torno a las bases de las canastas. Leti se perdió en el movimiento del viento. El sol moribundo de las tardes de invierno en Madrid acompañaba sus fantasías escapistas. Cómo deseaba ser una hoja seca, yendo de aquí para allá, movida por el aire, tostándose en el sol que no calentaba. Si fuera una hoja seca sería capaz de echar a volar, atravesar el cielo, dejar atrás la ciudad, volver al mar, al monte... Pero el viento dejó de soplar, y la porquería que había arrastrado se quedó acumulada sobre la cancha. Leti se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No tendría que soñar con ser una hoja, sino un pájaro; las hojas se dejaban llevar, las aves controlaban su destino. Qué poco amor propio tenía, por Dios.

De repente, la hojarasca con la que se había sentido identificada por unos instantes fue violentamente pisoteada por varios pares de zapatillas. Leti se sobresaltó como una idiota. Era el equipo de baloncesto del Estudiantes, que por alguna razón habían pensado que era una buena idea entrenar al aire libre en pleno enero. Los chicos se movían rápidamente, chocando entre ellos, bloqueándose, pasándose el balón. Desde donde estaba Leti no podía apreciar muy bien sus movimientos, pero podía distinguir en sus siluetas esa energía tan característica que emanaban los grupos de chicos adolescentes sin cerebro. Había entre ellos una conexión fácil, ligera, una confianza inmediata, un sentido de orgullo de pertenecer al mismo club de privilegiados de la sociedad. Eran chicos que sabían que tarde o temprano se iban a comer el mundo, y que el mundo se presentaría en bandeja para ellos. A veces Leti envidiaba su camadería. Pero sólo a veces.

Uno de los chicos del grupo destacaba del resto. Tal vez era su rapidez, su fuerza, o el tremendo salto que había dado para rematar el balón en la canasta, pero Leti no podía apartar los ojos de él. Aunque no era el más alto del equipo, en el que jugaban juntos bachilleres y universitarios, su forma de moverse lo hacía parecer un gigante. Si la mayoría de aquellos adolescentes desprendían cierto magnetismo innato sólo por el hecho de ser jóvenes y estar sanos, aquel chico era un imán para los ojos de Leti.

—Ortiz, deje de mirar por la ventana y vuelva al mundo real.

—Lo siento, don Sergio.

_Concéntrate_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Algún día saldrás de aquí. Algún día saldrás de Madrid, saldrás de España, y tú también te comerás el mundo. Pero para eso tienes que concentrarte._

No era ningún secreto que Leti quería seguir los pasos de su padre. Jesús Ortiz había inculcado en su hija mayor la pasión por el periodismo. Leti había crecido leyendo novelas de Los Cinco y de Agatha Christie y los cómics de Batman, y desde muy pequeña había encauzado sus aptitudes detectivescas en un olfato para las noticias que se iba agudizando cada año. Cuando su padre les había anunciado que se mudaban a Madrid por su trabajo, había intentado suavizar el impacto contándole a su hija que en la capital era donde se gestaban las mejores historias. Leti había intentado verlo así... Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Madrid se le quedaba pequeña. A los 17 años tenía una ambición más grande que ella misma, porque su ambición era el mundo entero. Quería llegar a los confines del planeta, quería escribir sobre las historias más impactantes, quería ser la primera y la mejor en informar ya no en España, sino en el mundo.

_Pero para hacer todo eso hay que empezar por aprobar Matemáticas_.

Al otro lado de la ventana los chicos del Estudiantes empezaron a estirar y a recoger sus cosas. Leti centró su mirada y su atención en la pizarra. No tenía tiempo para chicos.


	2. soy como el junco que se dobla pero siempre sigue en pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw al final de este capítulo hay una escena en la que se deja caer que leti y el profe f*llan. me niego a escribir contenido sexual explícito entre un tío de casi 30 tacos y una menor, así que no será nada super detallado, pero pasa.

El turno de tarde estaba matando a Leti. Cuando llegó al Instituto Ramiro de Maetzu dos años atrás tuvo que matricularse de tarde porque no había plazas en el turno de mañana, y su padre se había empeñado en que sus hijas estudiasen en uno de los centros con más prestigio de Madrid. A Leti no le importó hacer el sacrificio, por su padre y por ella misma, y se enfrentó al cambio de rutina con positividad. Tener las mañanas libres le venía muy bien para estudiar, para ayudar en casa, para conocer su barrio... y para nada más. Tuvo que abandonar el ballet porque ninguna academia tenía grupos por la mañana, el barrio se le quedó pequeño a la semana de mudarse y la posibilidad de hacer amigas entre sus vecinas se esfumó una vez se dio cuenta de que estaría dando clases cuando ellas podían quedar. Era un fastidio. Era más que eso, era un ataque a su fortaleza mental. Leti no era muy creyente, pero en aquellos primeros meses se planteó muy en serio que Dios la estaba fastidiando a posta, sólo por divertirse. Estaba harta de que su vida estuviera a merced de otra gente. Estaba harta, a secas.

Por eso pidió el traslado al turno de mañana. No se lo concedieron el primer año, y tampoco el segundo, pero en su último año de instituto le avisaron de que muy probablemente antes de Navidad estaría ya de mañana. Las vacaciones habían pasado y ella seguía de tarde, pero presentía que pronto su suerte cambiaría. Pronto sus esfuerzos darían resultado.

Además, aquel año tenía con ella a Alonso. Don Alonso, como el jefe de estudios seguía insistiendo que le llamaran, era el nuevo profesor de Lengua y Literatura. Acababa de terminar la carrera, y cuando el año pasado se incorporó al claustro del Ramiro de Maetzu levantó pasiones. Apenas tenía 27 años, era guapo, moreno y muy dulce. Los chicos le habían hecho muchísimas trastadas, pero las chicas estaban todas absolutamente enamoradas de él. Sin embargo, Alonso sólo tenía ojos para Leti.

Fue amor a primera vista. Alonso había llegado a su primera clase con el grupo de Leti tan nervioso que parecía estar vibrando. Se trabó varias veces al empezar, pero en cuanto cogió confianza demostró con creces ser un magnífico profesor. Leti se enamoró perdidamente de él. Se sentía identificada con aquel novato. Ambos acababan de llegar a un sitio nuevo, estaban un poco asustados pero también ilusionados, y ambos compartían una gran pasión por las Letras. La reciprocidad de sus sentimientos no tardó en llegar. A Alonso le bastó escuchar a Leti argumentar en un debate en clase la importancia del periodismo libre e independiente para caer rendido a sus pies.

Pero eran alumna y profesor, y aunque los dos se amaban en secreto no podían arriesgarse a demostrarlo. Ambos buscaban excusas para verse, para charlar de cualquier tontería. Leti le habló de sus ambiciones y Alonso no sólo las comprendió, sino que las validó y las elevó. Leti sentía que por fin había encontrado una persona con la que podía respirar. Alonso sentía que Leti era una brisa de aire fresco en su vida. En la fiesta de fin de curso del año anterior Alonso le dijo que la ayudaría a entrar en el turno de mañana, donde él daba más horas de clase... y la besó.

Leti nunca antes había estado enamorada, y era un estado extraño pero emocionante. Alonso tenía diez años más que ella, pero a su lado Leti se sentía tan madura como él. Pasaron el verano viéndose a escondidas, intercambiando libros con mensajes secretos, robándole horas a la madrugada y soñando con vivir su amor en un verano infinito. Septiembre llegó y encontrarse a solas se convirtió en algo más peligroso, pero consiguieron mantener viva la llama de su relación contra viento y marea. Leti estaba acostumbrada a luchar. Alonso estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella. Tenían el cielo por frontera y una confianza ciega en su relación. ¿Cómo iba a salir mal?

Cuando Alonso la citó en su despacho aquella tarde de enero tenía en sus manos una carta dirigida a ella. Estaba abierta, pero si era lo que Leti creía que era no le importaba que Alonso la hubiera leído. Alonso tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Felicidades, mi amor.

Leti cogió la carta y la leyó. Era una notificación de traslado efectivo al turno de mañana. Alonso la abrazó por la espalda, dándole besos en los hombros. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin algo bueno!

—Este es el primer paso, Alonso. Es...

Pero Alonso la interrumpió con un beso, y otro, y otro. Era normal, por supuesto. Había que celebrar. Leti le correspondió los besos en la intimidad del despacho. El turno de mañana significaba pasar más horas juntos, por supuesto, pero también... Las manos de Alonso se paseaban por su espalda. En el turno de mañana había profesores de renombre, había actividades extracurriculares interesantes, pero sobre todo otro tipo de alumnado. Leti veía que se abría ante ella la posibilidad de por fin tener una vida social decente. Podría apuntarse al club de periodismo, hacer amigas...

Alonso se separó un momento de ella para cerrar la puerta del despacho con pestillo. Leti no pudo seguir pensando en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en esta historia quiero dejar clara la naturaleza tóxica y abusiva de la relación entre alonso y leti, así que he metido algunas escenas en las que f*llan, pero no van a ser explícitas, sino como la de este capítulo.
> 
> en el próximo capítulo sale pedrito por fin!!


	3. me miro en el espejo y soy feliz

—Sánchez, te llama el jefe de estudios.

En el vestuario de chicos del Ramiro de Maetzu el vapor de las duchas había creado una atmósfera neblinosa. En el aire se mezclaban las diminutas partículas de agua con el olor a desodorante, a jabón masculino y a testosterona. Los compañeros de clase de Pedro Sánchez le lanzaron silbidos y codazos.

—¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Pedrito?

—Callar ya, cafres.

Pedro terminó de vestirse a toda prisa, cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida. Cerca de la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo entero, delante del cual Pedro se paró para admirar por un instante su figura. Aún tenía el pelo chorreando, pero la ducha caliente y la actividad física le habían dejado exudando juventud y energía masculina. Era un chico alto, en la recta final de la adolescencia, de buena planta, con ese atractivo que sólo puede darse si está respaldado por la confianza. Había cosas de él que no le gustaban, como las cicatrices que le había dejado el acné en la cara, pero en general Pedro sentía satisfecho con lo que lo que se le presentaba en el espejo.

De camino al despacho de don Alonso, Pedro iba levantando pasiones y lo sabía. Las chicas del instituto no podían evitar mirarlo, y Pedro se sentía extremadamente cómodo siendo observado. Sabía que ellas lo repasaban, se lo comían con los ojos, cuchilleaban sobre él y, a veces, cuando nadie podía verlas, protagonizaba sus fantasías románticas adolescentes. Pedro pensaba que estar en tantos sueños a la vez le aportaba una especie de poder, no sólo sobre ellas, sino sobre él mismo. Sentirse deseado le aportaba una extraña paz, primero porque le daba confianza, y luego porque se sentía a salvo. Como todo el mundo se formaba una imagen ficticia, romantizada, de él, no se molestaban en escarbar bajo la superficie y husmear en busca de tesoros ocultos. Pedro era mucho más de lo que la gente veía, pero prefería mantener ciertos secretos ocultos. Todo iría bien mientras nadie sospechase que era algo más que una cara bonita.

La puerta del jefe de estudios estaba entreabierta. Pedro llamó dos veces con los nudillos.

—¿Don Alonso?

Se oyeron movimientos apresurados, un carraspeo y una silla moviéndose. Pedro esperó paciente.

—Adelante.

Pedro entró en el despacho. Don Alonso estaba sentado tras su escritorio. En frente suya, también sentada, había una chica que Pedro no había visto nunca. Cuando ella levantó la vista para mirarlo Pedro se fijó en que tenía unos ojos miel preciosos.

—Siéntate, Pedro, por favor.

La chica no le quitó los ojos de encima, lo cual no era raro. Lo extraño era que Pedro, que solía inflarse como un pavo ante la atención femenina, se sentía ahora cohibido e incluso un poco torpe bajo el escrutinio de la chica. Se sentó en el otro sillón que había frente al escritorio y centró su atención en don Alonso.

—Usted dirá.

Don Alonso examinó un par de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. El escritorio estaba un poco desordenado.

—No sé si te acuerdas del nuevo programa de tutorías duales que pusimos en marcha a principio de curso.

Pedro asintió. El Ramiro de Maetzu era un instituto innovador, y de cuando en cuando los profesores organizaban programas de estudio experimentales para sus alumnos. Algunos salían bien y algunos salían mal, pero daba igual; al alumnado le interesaba más los puntos extras que solían dar los profesores si participabas en sus programas. El último que habían sacado era el de tutorías duales: el instituto ponía en contacto a alumnos que se complementaran para que se ayudasen mutuamente con dos o tres asignaturas. Pedro, que sobresalía en Matemáticas, se había apuntado pidiendo un compañero para estudiar Lengua.

Pedro miró de reojo a la chica. Esta debía ser su compañera. Don Alonso siguió hablando:

—Esta mañana hemos terminado de asignar los grupos. Te presento a Letizia Ortiz, será tu nueva compañera de Estudios.

Letizia le dedicó una sonrisa breve y le ofreció la mano para estrechársela. Era bastante mona, pero muy seria.

—Encantada.

—Lo mismo digo.

La mano de Letizia era fina y suave, y pareció ser engullida por la de Pedro, mucho más grande. Pedro pensó que a lo mejor le estaban sudando las palmas, o que Letizia se estaba raspando con los callos que tenía de jugar al baloncesto. El apretón concluyó.

La expresión de Letizia era absolutamente neutral, pero Pedro notaba cierta irritación manando de ella. Letizia tenía la mirada baja, guardada, pero en un segundo le disparó una mirada de reproche a don Alonso. Luego volvió a centrar los ojos en el regazo. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Don Alonso no vio la mirada de Letizia, o no dio señales de verla. Le pasó a Pedro unos documentos.

—Te ayudará con Lengua y Literatura, y tú a ella con Matemáticas. Letizia se acaba de incorporar al turno de mañana, así que espero que aproveches para ayudarla a integrarse con el resto de la...

—No hace falta.

Letizia interrumpió al profesor con dureza. Pedro alzó las cejas. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Letizia le dedicó una sonrisa a Pedro, pero era falsa, igual que la dulzura de sus palabras.

—Don Alonso se preocupa demasiado por mí. No hace falta que te preocupes nada que no sean las tutorías. Del resto prefiero encargarme yo.

Don Alonso suspiró.

—Leti...

—Si eso es todo yo me voy ya, que tengo cosas que hacer. Buenas tardes.

Y sin más, Letizia se levantó y se fue del despacho, cerrando de un portazo. Pedro se volvió hacia el jefe de estudios.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Don Alonso le sonrió. En aquel momento aparentaba tener treinta años más.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Pero Pedro no estaba tan seguro.


	4. me persigue por todo el sofá

El viernes encontró a Pedro peleando contra la marabunta de estudiantes que luchaban por salir del aula a toda hostia.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Ortiz!

Todos sus compañeros iban en dirección a la salida buscando el fin de semana, pero Pedro tenía el objetivo fijado en una chica morena, algo bajita, que guardaba tranquilamente los libros en la mochila.

—¡Ortiz!

Algunos alumnos lo saludaban, o le avisaban a gritos que irían a verlo al partido del domingo, pero Pedro estaba demasiado irritado como para prestarles atención. ¿Quién se creía esta chica? Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Letizia estaba de espaldas a él, terminando de ordenar los libros y de revisar que no se dejaba nada bajo el pupitre.

—¡LETIZIA!

Letizia se sobresaltó y pegó un respingo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos como platos, Pedro se dio cuenta de que no le había estado escuchando porque llevaba los cascos de un walkman puestos. Letizia se los quitó y le dedicó una mirada hostil.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llevo llamándote cinco minutos.

Letizia paró el reproductor de música y se echó la mochila a la espalda.

—Pues tú dirás.

A Pedro no le gustaba en absoluto la actitud de esta chica. Desde que los habían asignado como compañeros de estudio el lunes anterior, Pedro había intentado acercarse a hablar con ella casi todos los días para organizarse, pero Letizia lo había estado ignorando categóricamente. Pedro estaba un poco hasta los huevos de su actitud. Aun así, intentó mantenerse lo más diplomático posible.

—Deberíamos quedar para lo del programa de estudio. Y cuanto antes mejor. Esta tarde tengo entrenamiento, pero puedo pasarme por tu casa si no te importa que vaya tarde...

Letizia alzó una ceja. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada?

—Mira, —le dijo, —siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero no voy a hacer esto.

—¿Perdón?

El aula se había quedado vacía, pero aún se oían a los alumnos hablar por los pasillos.

—Don Alonso me metió en el programa sin que yo se lo pidiera. No me hace falta un profesor de matemáticas, y aunque lo necesitara, me buscaría uno de verdad, no a un chiquillo. Así que, lo siento, de nuevo, pero te vas a tener que buscar a otra compañera.

Y sin más, Letizia se encaminó hacia la salida del aula, dejando a Pedro plantado en el sitio. El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego salió corriendo detrás de ella.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera...

Letizia siguió andando, sin esperarlo.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Espérate, coño!

Letizia se paró en seco y se giró. Pedro casi se da de bruces con ella.

—Dime.

—No me puedes hacer esto. —Pedro sonrió, medio de nerviosismo y medio para intentar camelarsela. —Necesito el crédito extra del grupo de estudio. En serio. Y no me vendría mal una ayudita extra en Lengua. ¡Y soy muy bueno en Mates! ¡A ti también te vendría bien! En serio, Ortiz, piénsalo.

—En serio, Sánchez, —Letizia torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa forzada, —no, gracias.

Y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Pero Pedro no se iba a dar por vencido. ¿Quién se creía que era esta pava?

—Venga ya, tía. —Pedro la persiguió por el pasillo. Ya no quedaban alumnos, y desde la puerta el guarda de seguridad les metió prisa con la mirada para que aligerasen. —Mira, si don Alonso te ha metido en el programa sin decírtelo, a lo mejor es por algo, ¿no? A lo mejor piensa que te beneficiarías mucho de esta oportunidad. Y yo también. Porque de verdad que necesito el crédito extra.

Letizia lo taladró con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Salieron del edificio y bajaron los escalones que llevaban a la cancela principal. Pedro estaba desesperado. La cogió del brazo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Escúchame!

—¡Eh! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!

Un par de manitas con más fuerza de la que cabría esperar lo empujaron lejos de Letizia. Pedro se encontró cara a cara con una chica apenas un año menor que él, muy bajita, con el pelo recogido en una coleta e intención asesina. La chica se colocó entre él y Letizia, escudándola con su cuerpo. Pedro intentó no reírse para no ofenderla, pero era una estampa realmente tierna, sobre todo cuando le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

—Telma, cálmate, que no es para tanto.

Pedro alzó las manos en señal de rendición. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse con aquella niña por Letizia.

—Vale, vale, ya está, me voy, os dejo tranquilas. Pero tú y yo —dijo refiriéndose a Letizia, —no hemos terminado esta conversación.

—Circulando, gigantón. —dijo la tal Telma.

Pedro suprimió una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que Letizia estaba intentado hacer lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero ella desvió la vista. Dios, que frustrante.

Pedro se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia su casa. Tenía que encontrar una manera para hacer que Letizia colaborase con él. No podía prescindir del crédito extra. Y no podía dejar que semejante niñata le tratase así.


	5. lo has hecho muy bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de nuevo tw por el pesao de alonso. pronto llegará el momento en el que pedrito le parta la cara.

Sonaba Tchaikovsky en el equipo de música del salón. Leti llevaba su antiguo maillot, que aún le quedaba bien, unos leotardos de colores con sus correspondientes calentadores y sus zapatillas de punta. La música fluía por sus extremidades mientras bailaba al son de la orquesta. No tenía espejo, sólo el reflejo que le ofrecían las ventanas. Había apartado la mesa del salón y un par de sofás para hacer espacio, y había puesto la música a toda pastilla. Tenía que aprovechar la única tarde que no había nadie en casa.

Sus músculos se sabían los pasos de la coreografía de memoria. Leti apenas tenía que pensar, sólo dejarse llevar por la costumbre. Ya no ensayaba tanto como antes, ni bailaba tan bien, pero siempre que podía le robaba un par de horas a la tarde y bailaba hasta caer muerta de cansancio.

Para ella era una liberación. Brazos, manos, piernas, torso, cadera, cuello, pies, dedos de puntillas. Todo se movía de forma autónoma, coordinados por los años de repetición tras repetición hasta que la coreografía acabó por salir de forma orgánica. Ahora Leti se refugiaba en este piloto automático para desconectar y no pensar en nada, sólo sentir, sólo dejarse llevar...

Sonó el timbre. Leti estaba en medio de un giro complicado, y la interrupción la sorprendió e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó de culo. Humillada y adolorida, se asomó a la mirilla de la puerta para ver quién era el desgraciado que la estaba molestando ahora.

—Leti, soy yo. Ábreme.

Leti se planteó no abrirle. Se lo planteó seriamente. Luego quitó la cadena de la puerta y dejó pasar a Alonso.

—¿Están tus padres?

—No.

Alonso cerró la puerta.

—¿Tus hermanas?

—En clase de refuerzo.

—Estupendo.

Alonso la cogió de la cintura y la besó. Leti se dejó hacer durante un instante, pero en seguida le quitó la cara. Alonso le besó el cuello. Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda.

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

Alonso paró, suspiró y le dio un último beso en el hombro. Leti se separó de él y fue a la cocina. Alonso la siguió.

—Ya te he pedido perdón.

—Ya, bueno, tu perdón no va a solucionar esto.

Leti sacó un cartón de zumo de la nevera y se echó un vaso, sin ofrecer a Alonso. Tchaikovsky seguía sonando de fondo. Los pies de Leti querían seguir bailando a su son.

—No es para tanto.

Leti soltó un bufido.

—Estás haciendo un drama de una tontería, Leti, por favor.

—Si era una tontería, ¿qué te costaba preguntarme antes?

—Pensé que lo entenderías. Necesito que los alumnos participen en el programa, Leti, en serio. No pensé que te costaría tanto ayudarme, con todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Leti dejó el vaso de golpe sobre la encimera. No lo rompió de milagro.

—¡No me cuesta ayudarte! ¡Nunca me ha costado! Si me hubieras avisado incluso hubiera conseguido que algunas compañeras se apuntasen conmigo, pero no. No, tenías que ir por tu cuenta y meterme en tu programita sin avisar, y encima, ¡encima! emparejarme con el musculitos más pesado del instituto.

Alonso frunció el ceño.

—¿Sánchez te está molestando?

—No me cambies de tema.

Alonso suspiró. Leti resopló. Durante una serie de momentos interminables, ninguno habló. Finalmente, Alonso rompió el silencio.

—No pude avisarte a tiempo, lo siento. Mira, iba con la gente justa para que me dejaran sacar el proyecto adelante, y a última hora se me cayó un alumno que justo tenía tu perfil. No lo pensé, metí tu nombre. Pero lo hice porque sé que puedo confiar en ti, y que me cubrirías la espalda. —Alonso alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Parecía sinceramente arrepentido. —Esto es muy importante para mí, Leti. Los programas de estudio que salen bien dan mucho prestigio a los profesores, y si quiero progresar en mi carrera necesito que salga bien. Necesito que me apoyes, como yo te he apoyado siempre. —Le levantó el mentón con un dedo, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. —¿Puedes hacer esto por mi?

Leti tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que si cedía ahora, Alonso volvería a hacer algo así en el futuro. Sabía que tenía que dejar claro qué cosas iba a permitir y qué no...

Pero era Alonso, y nunca había sabido decirle que no. Le dio un beso y lo abrazó.

—No vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

—Te lo juro.

Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero daba igual. Él lo sacrificaría todo por su carrera, igual que ella. En parte era por esto por lo que se había sentido atraída hacia él, por su ambición. Una mujer con unos objetivos tan altos como ella necesita a su lado a un hombre que tampoco pusiera límites a su ambición. No pasaba nada.

Se besaron un rato más, y luego Alonso la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Mientras le quitaba la ropa, Leti siguió dándole vueltas al tema.

—Pero, ¿en serio tengo que estudiar con Sánchez?

Alonso alzó una ceja y se desabrochó el cinturón.

—¿Te ha molestado?

—No es eso. Es que es un poco...

—¿Intenso?

Leti asintió. Su antiguo maillot de ballet se perdió a los pies de la cama. Alonso dibujó un camino de besos desde su cuello hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Le besó la tripa y se colocó entre sus piernas.

—Es un tío muy extrovertido, desde luego, pero es un buen estudiante. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Leti fue a protestar, pero Alonso la calló con un beso.

—No me gusta que pienses en otros hombres cuando estoy contigo.

Leti no volvió a pensar en Sánchez en toda la tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> lo que más me gusta de esta historia es que si estos fueran mis personajes originales, un chulito jugador de baloncesto y la chica nueva ex bailarina, la gente se me echaría al cuello por poner que al final él es presidente y ella reina. pero es lo que pasó de verdad. así que mi conclusión es: la realidad es más ridícula que la ficción y no se le pueden poner límites a la imaginación.


End file.
